


Weekend Getaway

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is a little something I did for my friend. Is a White Rose story with Futa Weiss.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FZ_DracoHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts).



> I hope you like this gift My Weiss. ^_-
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby was finishing packing for her trip to the mountains she needed some time away from the city. She got everything she needed and went to the train station to get on board and go the the little inn she would be staying at she was going to meet with Weiss there their own weekend get away. 

Weiss had been working a lot for the SDC and now that she had arranged this time off to be with Ruby she packed everything and was on her way in her private jet.

Weiss looked out the window and drank some of the mimosas that was offered to her in the jet.

She looked down at the city of Atlas as she left it and went to the mountains in Kiyoury to meet up with Ruby.

Ruby was just happy she was going to relax after having so much fighting done against Grimm so she laid down her seat and closed her eyes for the ride there.

When Ruby arrived first she got the keys to the room She and Weiss would be staying at. It had a nice kitchenette and a sofa, TV and Full Sized bed.

Ruby looked around the room.

"Looks comfy I hope Weiss likes it" she said to herself. After half an hour Weiss came and knocked on the door. Ruby went and opened it for her to get in.

"Hey Ruby , I hope your travel was good" 

She said putting her bags down on the floor closing the door behind her and taking her jacket off.

Ruby smiled.

"Yeah it was a good ride here, how was your flight?”

"It was okay you know the usual"

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course Weiss was used to riding a private jet so to her it was nothing.

Weiss sat on the couch and patted her lap.

She did so to make Ruby sit on it. Ruby giggled and sat on Weiss lap. When she did she felt how happy Weiss already was in seeing her. She rubbed her butt against Weiss semi hard on.

Weiss touched Ruby's back smiling.

"Did my baby miss me and my rod"Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I did mommy"

Weiss took the opportunity to kiss down Ruby's back while touching her sides and going under her shirt scratching her skin lightly.

Ruby shivered at the touches. Ruby kept grinding her butt against Weiss making her harder. But Weiss took her time. She touched Ruby's core over her underwear. She knew the girl like the back of her hand. She took off her top and played with Ruby's breast elliticing a gasp and moan from the girl on her lap.

Once Ruby was wet enough she took off her own pants and inserted herself inside Ruby's wet folds. She started pumping herself in and out of her slow and steady.

"Who's my baby girl?”

"I'm mommy"

"Do you like Mommy inside your wet pussy?" Weiss asked as she kept plowing Ruby.

"Yes oh Yes I do mommy!" Ruby exclaimed happily in ecstasy.

Weiss kept going in and out of Ruby going faster and faster till she felt close. Weiss creamed Ruby's insides with her cum deep inside her womb. She loaded her load after load of cum.

"Oh fuck baby!" Weiss screamed as she unloaded inside Ruby.

After they finished they got in bed and cuddled close with Weiss holding Ruby in her arms.

"That was fun" Ruby said.

"Yeah it was only the beginning my little rose" Weiss kissed her nose and they fell asleep with a promise of things to come.

The End


End file.
